A typical furnace (e.g., a high-efficiency HVAC furnace) often employs an exhaust conduit for venting flue gases it generates away from the structure housing it. In many applications, these flue gases exhaust through the roof of the structure. Nevertheless, in certain other applications, the flue gases exhaust through a chimney or through a sidewall of the structure.
When venting the flue gases through a sidewall of a structure, it is also common practice for an air supply conduit to be provided in order to furnish outside air to the furnace for the combustion process. Typically, furnace installations either use separate exhaust conduit and the air supply conduit terminations, wherein the exhaust conduct and air supply conduit are offset from one another, or use a combined air intake/exhaust termination, which is often referred to as a concentric vent termination. In each of these scenarios, however, the terminations are bulky, unsightly, and take a significant amount of time to install.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a termination unit for terminating side by side exhaust and air supply conduits extending through an exterior wall of a structure containing a furnace, which does not experience the problems of prior art designs.